DAO 10 Song Drabble
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: 10 Song Drabble. For Dragon Age Origins. More dark than lovey. Rated M For blood and killing.


Hope you enjoy. Kinda dark in certain places though, be warned.

* * *

**Because of You**

Miranda Cousland remembers not wanting to leave her room in Highever Castle. She was scared. She had seen her friend be crushed by an older man she had been forced to marry. Her parents claimed they would never do that but she couldn't trust them, or anyone. She had known a man, well a boy when she was younger that she thought she loved but when he left he crushed her heart. She felt like a fool and vowed to never do anything outside of the castle that involved a man. She would not let herself fall in love again. She made that mistake with Alistair. She had been young, and foolish, and when he left with Bann Tegan and Arl Eamon she vowed to never see him again. But her she was, curled up with him again.

**Hurricane**

She ran. She was running for her life. Howe's men were slaughtering everyone in sight. She had to get away. She had to avenge her father and mother. She had to find Fergus. She couldn't breathe, she mourned, and she could not sleep even in the rain that normally lulled her to sleep. She wanted to take vengeance on Howe more than she wanted to become a Grey Warden but knew she couldn't abandon a duty. The Cousland's never abandoned a duty. She would travel with Duncan and go through the joining. Then she would fight this Maker forsaken blight. Then she would kill Howe and the man she thought she could trust.

She never thought that she would have to fight Loghain. He had been like a second father to her. She was faced with choosing between her love Alistair and her mentor Loghain. She wanted them both but knew if she picked one she would have to lose the other. Taking a deep breath she raised her sword and killed Loghain. She needed to let Alistair take the thrown with her beside him to get this country back to rights and find a way to stop all the senseless fighting. The war was tearing everyone apart when they needed to be together. She turned and ran, crying for making Anora witness her father's death like she had her father's. She didn't want to be here and live the lie she was anymore.

** Monster**

Miranda looked down at her hands. She was covered in blood. Not that of the darkspawn but that of her friends. Wynn's lifeless body lay at her feet, her dagger deep within the healer's chest. Oghren lay a few feet away, beheaded. Sten was no longer moving, a backstab had finished him off when he was not looking. Liliana lay with her favorite poison in her stomach, having drunk it in her evening tea. Dog lay with his chest crushed. Morrigain was dead, as all the others, a slice running the length of her body. Zeveran lay with his head crushed by a rock. And Alistair. Poor Alistair lay with his heart cut from his chest.

She was a monster. She had sworn to protect her friends and lover but at the promise of great riches and a longer life she had taken their lives. She was no mage but the demon's offer when she was in the fade was too much. She needed the power. She sank to her knees and cried.

**Memories**

Miranda looked at the locket she kept with her at all times. She never wanted to give up faith. She knew Fergus would come home. He was her only family left. She prayed to the Maker every night. She cried and trained till she dropped from exhaustion. She needed to find him. She was so close to him. He was her best friend and only confident. She had told him she would be fine is he died, but in truth she was a mess not knowing if he was or not. She knew that if he was indeed dead then she would die inside, if not take her own life. She had just announced planning to marry the king. How would Ferelden and her brother who normally wore a smile think if their queen killed herself? She didn't care, her memories of Fergus were the only things keeping her going to find him and end this blight. She held him close and would not let them go.

**In the End**

It was useless. She was alone fighting all these darkspawn and the archdeamon. Morrigain had died shortly after entering the city, Zeveran following soon after, then Wynn, Liliana, Sten, Oghren, her dog, Alistair died shortly after they engaged the archdeamon. All the troops were dead. She was along fighting this thing whose scales were better than the strongest armor. She couldn't do it. Ferelden would fall to the blight and she could do nothing. She had worked so hard and could do nothing about it. She kept up the fight till a genlock lodged an arrow in her shoulder. She passed out from the pain and never woke. She fell blissfully to the ground. She was finally happy.

**Give your heart a break**

She couldn't take her eyes off Alistair. She wanted to get to know him, fall in love with him. He was the man from her dreams when she was younger. But she knew she wouldn't let herself. She would not let him hurt her. What she didn't know was he felt the same. He wanted to break her walls. He made her laugh, he gave her a rose and told her she was like one. She started to fall for him. He finally broke through her walls the first night they made love. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Not purposely. And she was right. Now they were happily married and running Ferelden. They had had a miracle and had a son. Bryce Duncan. They couldn't be happier.

**How you remind me**

Loghain stared after her. She was not like the young girl he remembered. She was strong and chose strategy and the best for her country over love. Or what looked like love. He wouldn't have imagined her doing that when she was younger. He knew that once she had come of age and his wife had been gone he had fallen in love with her. But when he broached the subject of marriage with Bryce she had walked by. She began screaming, saying she would not marry or ever love him. His heart broke more than it already was. He was not wise for falling for her all over again. Perhaps when this was over he would bring up marriage again. This time to her face. He would likely make a huge mistake but he didn't care. He wanted something good to come of what was happening. To remind him who he was.

**Citizen Soldier**

She stood with the King and Queen of Ferelden. She had saved her beloved home, even if she had only seen it during the blight. When she left the tower she never thought people would look up to mages, but now the people of Ferelden loved them and found them very helpful in protecting the land. She was proud and happy her people could live freer here. She was happy they could serve the king's army and protect the citizens. She was happy they could help the wounded and sick. She was happy they could help the hungry. She was happy they could be there when people needed them, whether they knew it or not. She was happy they would always be there to help whoever. She was glad they could finally have homes without having to worry about dying by Templars for not being in the tower. Though she hoped people would not need them much after reconstruction was over. Alistair may be king but he still considered mages much more powerful than he. They could be anywhere in a moment's notice where he could not.

**King of Anything**

She couldn't believe Howe. He had killed her family to take their land and title. And now he had the guts to say he was sorry? She didn't think so. He would pay for what he did. He was not king and could still be killed with no punishment on her part because of her status. He claims her father was hurting the country, inviting the Orlesians back in their borders. He claims to be the good guy. But she could see just how twisted he really is. And she was tired of it. She wasn't going to follow his word anymore. She vanished and the next thing she knew Howe laid dead at her feet. She was finally satisfied. The man who thought himself king was dead.

**Carnival or Rust**

She couldn't see, she couldn't hear. She was trapped and needed his help. She called his name, choking on the fumes of the smoke she was stuck in. How could she have allowed herself to fall in the mages' trap? Why wasn't Alistair coming for her? He was her only life line now that she could not get away. She needed him. To rescue her, to love her, to be there for her. And she would be there for him as well. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to be held and to hold. She couldn't stay much longer or she would never get the chance. Taking as deep a breath as she could she called "ALISTAIR!" As she blacked out she felt arms wrap around her. He had come to save her instead of leaving her while the building burnt and collapsed around her. Smiling she allowed herself to go into oblivion.

* * *

Pick a fandom

Put your ipod/mp3 on random/shuffle

type/write the idea that pops into your head

you only have the length of time that the song lasts to write.

have fun


End file.
